


Together

by Edema



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), ave - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edema/pseuds/Edema
Summary: — Что это?— Возможно, пропуск в твою будущую счастливую жизнь.Этот текст написан на III тур в Сообщество StonyBingo :Конец - это только начало!Читается, как самостоятельная работа, так и продолжение истории "День двадцать второй" https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063672Ключ: 2019  (после щелчка)Мы хотели пофиксить Мстители: Финал (2019) — Avengers: Endgame.Начало положено.Моим любимым героям. Сияющий Кэпостарк





	Together

Это вошло в привычку. Стив даже и подумать не мог, что всего за двадцать с небольшим дней можно приобрести острую необходимость оставаться наедине со своими мыслями. Он садился на мотоцикл и гнал его по опустевшим дорогам до тех пор, пока не оказывался над обрывом, на берегу залива. Чувство одиночества и утраты здесь ощущались еще острее, но вставало солнце и ветер, который трепал волосы, забирал с собой и уносил прочь самые тяжелые мысли.

Мир был не просто на грани катастрофы, он и был самой катастрофой. Она обрушилась на людей, пришла неотвратимо, накрыла зловещим «девятым валом», погребая под собой все живое. Сосчитать потери было невозможно. Но команды спасения и не считали. Нужно было заботиться о тех, кто остался в живых.

Осиротевшая База Мстителей, перестала быть приветливым домом. Пустующие этажи, тренировочные залы и комнаты, каждый день напоминали об исчезнувших. Если бы не Нат и Роуди, Стив вряд ли бы смог совладать с чувством опустошенности, которое следовало за ним по гулким коридорам. Но База благодаря Тони была оснащена незаменимыми помощниками. Возможности ее поисковых систем, систем анализа данных были безграничны. И Стив не мог отказаться от использования продвинутых, высокотехнологичных программ, созданных Тони, для решения повседневных задач. 

С помощью полковника Роуди в короткий срок была собрана надежная команда специалистов. Помещение, в котором находился центральный сервер, комнаты переговоров, слежения, отдыха теперь всегда были заполнены людьми в военной форме. И только та часть здания, которая непосредственно принадлежала Тони, оставалась пустой.

В тот день, после возвращения из Ваканды, как только джет приземлился на лужайку, Стив в два счета преодолел длинный коридор, несколько пролетов лестницы, и толкнул тяжелую дверь мастерской Тони.  
Коды доступа были прежними. Это обозначало только одно — несмотря ни на что, Тони ждал его и верил, а быть может точно знал, что в один из дней Стив вернется. Домой. 

Это понимание обожгло. 

Стив не думал, о чем будет говорить или что станет делать. Увидит ли открытый взгляд, услышит вздох облегчения, или боль и холод в глазах Тони преградят ему путь. Сейчас Стив хотел только одного: узнать, что он жив, молча сжать Тони в объятиях, почувствовать под ладонями человеческое тепло, а не ускользающий сквозь пальцы пепел. Но комната была пуста, и только недопитая чашка кофе сиротливо стояла на самом краю стола.

— П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А?

— Мистер Роджерс! — четкий голос искина в пустоте мастерской прозвучал как выстрел. Неожиданно, почти буднично, словно и не было ничего: ни разлада, ни недопонимания, ни рвущего душу отчуждения. Словно еще секунда и дверь распахнется, и войдет Тони живой и невредимый. Но застывшие экраны, поставленные на паузу, усохшая кофейная гуща на дне чашки и эта зловещая тишина мастерской — все свидетельствовало о том, что Тони здесь нет.

— Скажи мне, где он? 

— Самые последние данные о местоположении мистера Старка зарегистрированы в Нью Йорке, по Бликер-стрит, 177 А. 

— Что это? 

— Неизвестный объект. Он не зарегистрирован ни на каких картах, но определяется как строение.

— Тони сейчас там?

— Нет.

— П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А, последующие перемещения? — нетерпение в голосе Стива было сродни раздражению.

— Зарегистрирован выход МАРКА XLVIII в верхние слои атмосферы, затем за пределы околоземной орбиты в открытый космос, после чего объект пропал с радаров.

— Это все?

— Все последующие протоколы слежения принадлежат внутренней системе контроля брони.

— Запустить сканирование, — Стив не верил, что это и вся информация о Тони.

— Уточните запрос, мистер Роджерс, — бесстрастный голос искина отбирал последнюю надежду.

— Не знаю... ищи, где только можно... сравнивай, анализируй!

— Уточните запрос, мистер Роджерс.

— Сканирование открытого космоса! — Стив еле сдерживался, чтобы не закричать.

— Недостаточно данных для поиска, сэр.

— Чертова бездушная машина, найди его! Есть у тебя протокол «Непредвиденная ситуация»? «Скрытое присутствие»! Что-нибудь, что угодно?

— Код доступа ограничен.

— Кем?

— Мистером Энтони Эдвардом Старком.

— Тони... — Стив медленно разжал кулаки, ощущая бесполезность своей силы. Здесь не было врага, с которым бы он мог сразиться. Ничего, кроме собственной беспомощности.

— Стив! — на пороге мастерской стояла Нат. — Пойдем.

— Все бесполезно. Мы опоздали. Я опоздал. Куда мне идти, Нат?

— Мир остался на нас. И мы за него в ответе, иначе Таносу стоило убить всех.

— Ты не понимаешь! Я должен был ему сказать... я не успел, а теперь...

Стиву вовсе не нужно было уточнять, о чем. В глазах Нат было столько искреннего сожаления, понимания и поддержки.

— Ты можешь меня упрекать, сказать, что сейчас не время говорить о чувствах. Я пойму.

— Времени на это никогда не хватает, Стив, но я хотела сказать другое. Ты всегда можешь поговорить со мной об этом. Вы моя семья. Ты. Тони.

— Спасибо, Нат, ты настоящий друг.

— Ты тоже, Стивен Грант Роджерс. — Она взяла его за руку и крепко сжала ладонь, давая Стиву возможность почувствовать опору. — Конечно, вам давно нужно было объясниться друг с другом.

— О чем ты говоришь, Нат. Все что я умею — бежать и стрелять. Где я, а где Тони...

— Как ты ошибаешься, Стив, — легкая улыбка тронула губы Наташи впервые за долгое время. — Если человек тебе безразличен, ты не станешь тратить не него свое время и внимание. А Тони бесконечно провоцировал, шутил, задевал только тебя. Ты был в центре его внимания. Всегда. Ты должен только дать себе время вспомнить и посмотреть на ваше с ним прошлое открытыми глазами.

И сейчас, сидя на песчаном откосе высокого берега, Стив вспоминал. День за днем. Неделю за неделей, пока однажды не понял, что не хочет больше носить эту старую бесформенную одежду. Обветшалую, с обтрепанной звездой на груди.

Тони бы его не одобрил. И форму, и отросшую бороду, и бесцельное сидение на этом обрыве. 

Стив вытирал остатки пены для бритья, когда от сильной вибрации опускающегося с неба космолета задрожали стены. Стив бежал через летное поле, не чуя под собой ног. Поверить в это было невозможно, но по откидному трапу космолета спускался Тони, точнее его бледная тень. 

Тогда они смогли переброситься всего несколькими фразами и Стиву всего на одну минуту показалось, что Тони его простил. Но критическое состояние, обезвоживание организма, тяжелые перегрузки сказались. Тони была необходима помощь медиков, а не разговоры по душам. 

Стив готов был подхватить его на руки и нести так до самого медблока, но его неожиданная спутница подхватила Тони, словно он не весил ничего, и на ее механическом лице отразилась явная угроза каждому, кто посмеет приблизиться к ней в эту минуту.

И Стив отступил, чувствуя себя лишним. Он приходил дважды в день и становился за стеклом палаты Тони, не решаясь сделать и шага без приглашения. Смотрел долго и внимательно, не понимая, где черпал силы этот человек. Благодаря чему жил, выкарабкиваясь из критического состояния. И только на пятый день переступил порог.

— Сегодня ему лучше, — спутница Тони возникла рядом с ним так внезапно, словно прошла бесшумно сквозь стену. — Все показатели в норме.

Они стояли молча еще несколько минут, прежде чем Небула нарушила молчание.

— Ты Стив? 

Роджерс протянул руку для приветствия и так и остался стоять, чувствуя сильное совсем не девичье рукопожатие.

— Капитан-сосулька? — Небула повернула голову, разглядывая Капитана с интересом. — А сразу не скажешь.

— Как это похоже на Тони.

— Что похоже на Тони?

— Шутить даже перед лицом смерти.

— Уже объединились против меня? — голос Тони был слабым, но это был его голос. С легкой язвительной усмешкой. Такой близкий и родной, что сердце Стива забилось чаще. — Небула, разве у тебя нет других дел, кроме как болтать о всяких глупостях? 

— Капитан Америка не глупость, — Небула повернула голову, всматриваясь в глаза Тони, словно собиралась увидеть то, что не под силу простому человеку. — Ваши записи ...

— Небула! — в голосе Тони слышались упреждающие железные нотки.

— Тони?

— Разве ты должна находиться сейчас здесь? 

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я разговаривала со Стивом?

— Небула!!! — Тони приподнялся на локте с самым угрожающим видом, на который только был способен в своем состоянии. — Уходи, я дал тебе важное поручение. Мой рабочий кабинет в другом крыле. Оставь нас, я должен сказать что-то важное Капитану Америка — произнес Тони с нажимом на слово «Америка», только что бровями не дернул.

— Почему я сомневаюсь в этом? — Небула уже закрыла за собой дверь и Тони не успел снова прокричать свое гневное, почти угрожающее заклинание «небула» ей в след.

Стив не знал куда себя девать. Здесь и сейчас происходило что-то, чего он никак не мог понять, но от этого его суровое суперсолдатское сердце трепыхалось, как в далеком сорок первом, у худющего и болезненного Стиви, перед вынесением вердикта о пригодности к службе.

— Тони, нам нужна твоя помощь, ты бился с Таносом...

— Кто сказал бился? — этот короткий разговор между ним и Небулой преобразил Тони до неузнаваемости. Еще секунду назад Тони улыбался открыто и дружелюбно, а сейчас праведный гнев полыхал в его глазах. — Он шарахнул по мне планетой, а колдун с Бликер стрит сорвал нам торг. Таноса не победить... 

— Вот! Возьми, — дрожащими руками Тони сорвал преобразователь наночастиц со своей груди и вложил его в ладонь Стива. 

— Если Танос придет надень это и.... прячься, — голос его был полон отчаяния.

Стив попятился назад и так и вышел в дверь спиной, держа в руках мерцающий синим преобразователь.

— Что случилось? — Нат коснулась руки Стива. — Вы, наконец, поговорили?

— Он выгнал меня... — обреченность в голосе Стива было не спутать ни с чем.

— Разве? — Нат смотрела на светящийся предмет странной формы. — Он отдал тебе в руки свое сердце. 

— Все не так, Нат... Тони ненавидит меня.

Больше Стив не предпринимал попыток поговорить с Тони. Тот был в надежных руках Беннера, Роуди и новой внеземной помощницы. А он загружал себя работой, находил для себя все новые и новые непосильные задачи, с которыми не справился бы никто другой. 

И чувствовал неуемную жажду говорить. Рассказывать без остановки то, о чем думал все эти дни и месяцы, которые полетели, как один день. Хотел делиться переживаниями, которые копились в душе и сердце. 

Можно было поговорить с Нат, но Стив не хотел обременять близкого, дорогого ему человека, который и так был загружен под завязку: работой, координацией действий различных подразделений помощи и переживаниями за Бартона. Нужно было срочно отправляться за ним, на поиски, чтобы вернуть на базу Мстителей. Туда, где можно было найти защиту и поддержку близких по духу людей. И Нат никому не позволила сделать это.

И дикое одиночество навалилось на Стива глыбой. Придавило, не давая дышать. И тогда, как спасение пришло решение попробовать заменить Сэма, взять на себя ведение занятий в группах психологической помощи. У Стива не было никаких особенных навыков, но часто с незнакомыми людьми мы чувствуем себя проще, более открытыми и откровенными, готовыми делиться наболевшим. 

Группа собиралась в шесть вечера и расходилась не раньше девяти. Когда дверь за последним участником встречи захлопнулась, Стив приглушил верхний свет и вернулся в центр зала, чтобы сдвинуть стулья до следующего занятия. Он не сразу понял, кто из присутствующих задержался, а когда подошел ближе, не поверил своим глазам. 

На одном из стоящих в ровном кругу стульев сидела Небула.

— Здравствуй, Капитан Америка.

— Больше не Капитан, просто Стив.

— Ты никогда не был для него простым. Только Стивом, или Только Капитаном Америка.

Стив поднял на нее глаза и долго, молча всматривался в лишенное эмоций холодное лицо, плотно сомкнутые губы, черные, как бесконечность вселенной зрачки. Угадать с чем пришла Небула, было невозможно. Но сейчас в полутьме зала она была единственным слушателем, а Стив тем, кто хотел, чтобы его выслушали. И он заговорил. Сначала тихо, еле слышно, а потом все громче и громче, почти переходя на крик.

— Я был занудным парнем со своими непоколебимыми принципами. Я таким вырос. Несгибаемым, упрямым и бескомпромиссным. Не желающим меняться. Твердо уверенным в своей правоте. Не умеющим прогибаться под изменчивый мир. Таких не любят.

— Ты нужен был ему именно таким, упрямым и бесстрашным. Но тебя с ним не оказалось в самый трудный момент. Он хотел твоей поддержки и не мог ее получить. Вы были порознь. Поэтому вы проиграли. Оба.

— Это уже не исправить, Небула. Эту сломанную запчасть не заменить. И теперь, когда все кончилось, я ему больше не нужен.

— Вы люди странно устроены. Вы можете быть крепче стали, идти напролом, до победного конца и вдруг отступить в простых делах, там, где нужно сделать всего лишь один шаг.

— Это Тони прислал тебя?

— Нет, просто-Стив, пришло время. Оно не могло не наступить. Мы нашли способ отыскать Таноса на просторах бесконечной вселенной. А ты должен решить идешь ли ты с нами, с ним. Или нет.

— Разве Тони позвал меня? Он до сих пор не сказал ни слова.

— Он сказал даже больше, чем ты думаешь, — Небула раскрыла руку и протянула ее Стиву.

Там, в самом центре фиолетовой ладони лежал маленький черный чип, что-то вроде карты памяти.

— Что это?

— Возможно, пропуск в твою будущую счастливую жизнь.

Стив держал в руках этот маленький квадрат и смотрел на него с недоверием, не понимая, как кусочек невзрачной пластмассы может изменить его судьбу.

 

***

Стив слушал дневник записей с борта Бенетара несколько часов к ряду, и сердце его стучало все сильнее и сильнее. Меняя все прошлые впечатления о Тони, переворачивая с ног на голову, или, точнее, ставя с головы на ноги, все что было между ними прежде. Четко очерчивая смысл всех сказанных Тони слов и совершенных поступков.

— Какой же ты к черту супергерой, Стив Роджерс... — ты просто глупый, безмозглый осел, если не видел очевидного.

Если бы можно было открыть портал, как Доктор Стрэндж и за доли секунды переместиться в мастерскую Тони, Стив бы воспользовался такой возможностью незамедлительно. Но в его распоряжении был только старый «Харлей» и Стив выжимал из него все возможное, чтобы нагнать упущенное время. 

Он проскочил пост охраны, включив несанкционированным проникновением всю систему оповещения Базы. Практически вынес входную дверь и, игнорируя лифт, взлетел на самый верхний этаж, окна которого светились в темноте ночи. Мазнул ладонью по считывающему устройству, и когда дверь отъехала в сторону, шагнул внутрь.

— Роджерс? — на лице Тони читалось такое замешательство, словно он не мог решиться прогнать его, или рвануть навстречу протянутым к нем рукам.

— Я с тобой... Тони! — голос Стива был наполнен такой силой чувств, что одним только своим желанием мог бы поднять Тони в воздух, без помощи костюма. — Всегда только с тобой! Слышишь меня?!

— Что ты хочешь сказать, Стив? — Тони все еще медлил, но щеки его разгорались лихорадочным румянцем от накрывшего его волнения. — Ты узнал, что мы идем за Таносом?

— Нет, Тони, я узнал вот это! — и Стив раскрыл ладонь. Аккуратно, будто преподносил Тони самую большую драгоценность в этом мире.  
В самом ее центре лежал тот самый чип...

— Небула!!! — крик Тони рванулся вверх и, ударившись о стены, рассыпался эхом по коридорам базы. 

Все чувства, которые Тони хранил в глубине своего сердца, вырвались, наконец, наружу, хлынули разом, освобождаясь из заточения, унося его за собой, утягивая в водоворот безмерного счастья, в котором можно было утонуть. Он сделал шаг вперед и почувствовал, что падает.

Но Стив был рядом, он удержал, не давая упасть. Подхватил и прижал Тони к себе.

— Ну, вот. — Небула материализовалась в дверях мастерской. — Теперь у меня есть ответ на твой вопрос, Тони: как отражать угрозы такого уровня!

— Как? — могли бы хором спросить Тони и Стив, но губы их в этот момент были заняты поцелуем. Поэтому они только повернулись в ее сторону, не выпуская друг друга из крепких объятий.

— Вместе.


End file.
